THE LAST ELYSIAN PRINCESS
by lissiechan
Summary: During a strange event, King Zack meets Prince Adam of Elysian and it s his turn to learn what true love is. The last of the Great Ladies has also to leave the land of dreams behind and live a life in the outside world. A small love story
1. The Ice King s dream

**THE LAST ELYSIAN PRINCESS**

Ok people, I swear that I will continue with my other two stories and that this one is going to be short (or at least I´ll try hard to keep it like that).

I had wanted for a time ago to write something about Amy and Zoicite (here named Zack just because I like this name better and I´ve seen many of you also do) For your information, I´ll be basing this Zoicite in the character design you can see in the Dorama version (he is just so hot while playing the Piano) I think from all of his portrayals, this one is the best and also the most suitable for Amy.

As allways, I have no ownership over Sailor Moon. (I would love to but Takeuchi sensei had the idea first). Please enjoy and send your reviews!!

CHAPTER I. THE ICE KING DREAM

The first time King Zack saw Prince Adam, he dreaded all the comments and rumors he´d heard before about him liking guys rather than girls were actually true. He had been rescued by a tiny looking lad and dragged to a castle where his wounds were taken care of and where he woke a few hours later just to find him by his side, all looks of concern in those beautiful blue eyes of him.

--Please, don´t move—he hurried to help him and again King Zack wondered if he was truly into men after all. Mentally, he couldn't stop blushing at the sight the young boy made, and the sound of his gentle voice didn't help very much.

--Where am I?—the wounded man asked with trembling voice. Amy wondered if his voice would be so soft when whispering love words to her ears. He seemed to be made from ice as his hair and clothes were all like the color of snow in a full moon winter night. For sure, he was a Prince or something of the sorts because every single detail of his clothes denoted royalty and richness. And when his dark eyes slowly opened again to try to establish a conversation with her, she felt a ticklish sensation in her skin. His gaze was hard and penetrating even when he was injured and tired.

--This is Elysion—she answered—And I´m Prince Adam. Nice to meet you…?—her voice trailed as inviting him to tell her his name.

--Zack…My name is Zack…--he said.

Elysion…yes, he´d heard that name before. His four brothers had already been there and for a couple of years he was the only one who had never come across the mythical land of dreams. His brothers had all found their queens in that kingdom, always under the strangest circumstances because none of them could actually tell how they had arrived to that enchanted place. The first one had been Darien, something like fifteen years ago. And now it seemed he was the last to come and see the legendary place with his own eyes.

Zack had even had the hope that someday, he would have the opportunity to come and find his Queen, just as his brothers had been able to find the women that were destined for them. The Five Great Kingdoms of whom they were the Lords had already begun to claim them for Queens and Heirs that would carry on when they were to end their lifes. Four of them had already done it and four wonderfully beautiful women ruled beside the Kings, his brothers. Looking now at the young lad beside him, he felt a wave of deception. He was completely attracted by him and yet he knew he couldn't allow himself to love one of his own gender. He also wondered if this young man had any relationship with the four ladies that came to grace the life of his brothers.

Amy saw him as he began to drift away to sleep. Surely, he had been in terrible danger if he had managed to just pass the magical barriers that were the borders of Elysion. Unlike her sisters, Amy knew many of the secrets of the country she ruled along with Helios, the Great Priest of the Sun. And as her time in there had been long, in fact longer than anyone with the only exceptions of the Guardians of Time and Death, she had had time enough to dig in the old books and discover many other things of the worlds that were, the world that was in the present outside the limits of Elysion, and of the worlds of far futures. She knew who had been the four Lords that her sisters ended following to the outside world, out of love and curiosity. She also knew who this man was, King Zack of the Frozen Lands.

When she realized that he was fast asleep and would be like that for a few hours, she went out of the room and decided to go to the gardens. She wondered if Helios would be there and if his words of advice would be enough to calm down the ticklish sensation she was feeling about the Ice King´s presence.

--You don't need to lie to yourself, my princess—murmured the Priest suddenly incarnating his ethereal body in front of her.

--Helios, I…

But he just chuckled, recognizing the hesitation in her voice. Rei and Lita had been strong willed, but when it came to stability and stubbornness, no one could defeat Amy. Her will never swayed around. Just by the look in her eyes he was able to tell. So then, he turned to look at the humongous painting of the Five Ladies. There stood four girls clad with floating dresses and also Princess Amy, dressed as a young gentleman, but still wearing a beautiful smile that could give her womanly nature away.

--You know as well my princess, that the time for you to rule as Prince Adam of the Elysian Kingdom is coming to an end—he said—Now, you should also find your way in the outside world, beside the man who´s presence can make your will move so much—

--But, Helios, what of my duty?—she retorted

--It can be passed to other person, after all, you aren't the only one in charge of the Light. Just as your sisters, you should also leave your marks in the world. Leaving Elysion doesn't mean you cannot keep caring for it in your heart—

He then turned and left her, his physical body slowly fading as an illusion. Amy then noticed that the time had passed really fast while they spoke those words. She too looked at the most famous painting in the Castle. There stood Serena clad in pure white, Rei with a deep red dress, Mina´s was golden and finally, Lita´s light green. They were all surrounding a younger Amy, dressed as an aristocrat in blue shades.

It was true, her sisters had already left to live a real life in the outside world, beside the men they loved. It was also her turn to leave Elysion behind and begin a path for herself. Beside the King that made her heart flutter.

* * *

Crossdressing? Yeah!! I´ll explain the reason later muahahahah!! Keep tuned for the next people!!


	2. The Frozen Lands

**THE LAST ELYSIAN PRINCESS**

Yay!! I got this chapter faster than I thought it would be. Maybe is because Im lately bubbling with ideas. Being back at school and having to rack my brains again sure helps me to get in shape...

I hope you guys like this story so far. I´ve already drafted it to last four more chapters (something unheard of when it comes to my hability to keep with stories lenght). I promise you´ll have the complete story soon. Thanks for reading!!

**CHAPTER II. THE FROZEN LANDS**

The battle had been fierce. So much that King Zack had been injured. The monsters had surrounded him, trying to get His Majesty down and with him, the force of his entire army; his frantic horse fell into panic and before dying in the surprise attack, it threw its Master down a cliff. His guards managed to kill many of them and the few that survived escaped in every possible direction. Quickly, the wood returned to its quiet and the guards began to gather and look for their King. He knew nothing of this as he lay for a few minutes in the bottom, completely unconscious.

Yes, falling like that from that high should have killed him, but the King was a strong man. Despite his, sometimes, fragile looks, he was quite hard to bring down. The snow kept falling over in small flakes, softly caressing his face, whispering in his ears. It seemed to like him, maybe because he was so much like it. So cold and beautiful… He wasn't the King of the Frozen Lands for nothing.

When a few of his guards saw the corpse of the royal stallion beside the cliff, they feared the worst. Quickly, voices of command were heard in the deafening quietness of the forest so that people went to the bottom to see if his Majesty was there.

But still, they weren´t quick enough to see the small event that happened beside the King. If they had been, they would have seen how a small cloud of snow rose from the soil, slowly taking a human shape. The King´s body seemed to glow a phantasmagoric light as did the snowy cloud right before finally becoming Prince Adam´s.

As the King opened his light blue eyes, he saw the young man he met in Elysion right beside him. He also knew that they had somehow come back to the real world. Both of them stared at each other´s eyes, both of them feeling now that certain ticklish sensation.

--My Lord!!—a voice was heard approaching.

--Sir!! Can you hear us!!—

Amy was taken back from her reverie by the voices. She broke her sight contact with him and stared around as trying to decide if it wasn´t dangerous to call for them.

--They are my guards—he said, trying to move. She noticed and rushed to stop him. Her eyes all concerned.

--No, my Lord, don't move—she whispered—I´ll call for them.

He fell back feeling some dizziness. Back in Elysion he had mended his injuries and the good feeling his body felt out of those cares was real, but still, he hadn't been completely cured. His body was still resenting the fall and the battle.

--Sir!! Where are you?—the voices continued to call, but Amy noticed they were getting a bit farther. That was absolutely not good. She could very well retort to magic means to call their attention, but that was not good since she didn't know how that would speak about her later. If she was to stay with King Zack, even as Prince Adam, she would have to be careful.

--Here!!—she yelled with her most manly voice—He is here!!

Suddenly, all the noise the guards were making receded and the quietness seemed to shallow the entire wood. It was in fact a very unease quietness. Amy understood that the soldiers had come back to the correct practices and were surrounding them so silently that not even with the best of the ears one could have perceived even a breath coming from them.

That´s why she remained silent and unmoving, knowing they would draw their blades and point them to her, even expecting that the highest ranked and more trained of them would even go to the extent of slipping behind her and threat her to slice her throat at the slightest movements.

--What are you doing to our King?—she tried to speak but he put the sharp blade even nearer her skin and that convinced her to remain calm.—Get away from him very slowly and don't even attempt a thing or the next thing you´ll see is your own beheaded body.

Well, Amy thought, slowly retreating as the Guard had commanded, it sure wasn't the most welcoming feeling. But again, those men were just trying to protect his King and a hard battle had just been ended. They had serious reasons to behave like that.

As soon as she stood and walked two steps away from the King, the Guards captured her in a swift movement that seemed to be made in less than a second. She stood quiet, knowing that her every action would be seen, knowing for sure that they would kill her without hesitation if she gave them a hint of danger.

--Let Prince Adam go—said King Zack as a couple of guards rushed to offer him some help—He is no threat for us—

The guards let her free and she rushed to the Kings side. He smiled weakly and allowed her to help him, just as a man would allow another from their kind to help them stand.

--Let´s go back to the camp—he said tiredly—the battle is over and we need to rest before returning to Glacia…

--Yes, Sir—said the High Guard and his peers accepted the order in unison. They began to gather. Some other guards came to help the King reach the top of the hill along with Amy, but they were eyeing her quite intensely.

—I guess My Lord that the Lady will be coming with us to the Palace…

Amy looked surprised at that question. They had seen right through her clothes and discovered the true her beneath the man´s clothes she wore; she was even more startled as the King spoke.

--What lady are you talking about?—he said the next words with a very faint voice. He seemed not only confused but also kind of annoyed by the comment.—Of course Prince Adam will come, he was my savior…From now on my deepest friendship feelings belong to him…

Amy had to fight back her disappointment with that strong will she took so much pride in. But the words still hammered in her head as they traveled that night across the snow covered fields towards the capital of the Frozen Lands. All of the soldiers could see her as she really was, all of them but not him…


	3. Glacia

**THE LAST ELYSIAN PRINCESS**

Hello people!! Here is the third chapter of the story. There are just three more chapters to go!! (Things get interesting in the next one)

I hope you enjoy this story. And I still dont own Sailor Moon, maybe in next life...

CHAPTER III.GLACIA

The eternally shining City of Glacia, a huge metropolis built in the far northern lands, received His Majesty very silently on an early winter day. As the capital of one of the five empires, its size by itself was enough to marvel those who came to it for their first times. A good walker would need more than five days wandering non stop in a straight line to cross it from one side to the other. It wasn't that the city´s population was incommensurable, sure there lived hundred of thousands people, but not as the millions of the southern city of Atlantis, ruled by King Endymion and Queen Serenity.

What made Glacia so special and so cherished for the people of the empire was its beauty. Two rivers flowed across its white marble walls, sometimes being completely frozen for months; three very high hills stood in different points as well as a couple of fields and small wooden areas. There were many buildings and palaces, a great amount of them and tall they were, but they were built to harmonize with the landscape, to meld with every tree and stream. And above all that stood the Great Ice Palace.

The Great Castle dominated the skyline of the city and the surrounding lands. It was possible to gaze at it from miles afar, as Amy did that silvery winter morning. Outside the city´s high and protective walls, there were miles and miles of lands with small villages and farms spread in every possible direction. Roads ran communicating those lands with the capital and three of them, the most important, old and well cared went as far as the other capitals and along the roads stood many towns and small cities that provided shelter for those traveling from one empire to the other. There were too, many immensely spots where there was nothing but fields, woods and wild looking areas. Even with the fastest of the diligences service, the trip to Aeria, the nearest capital where the King´s brother, King Jedaite lived, was something to be done in two weeks without stop along the way for anything.

Amy found the Frozen Lands to be just as she had imagined them. It was never this cold in Elysion, never so fresh and lively. There, the snow wasn't actual snow, but star dust…And everything seemed less real than what her eyes and other senses could perceive. After all, Elysion was the land of dreams, and there, many things were not real. The haziness of some people dreams was sometimes so dense that the whole land was surrounded with fog. And Glacia was even more beautiful than the records she had read in the books of the present, its shine and elegance far beyond any previous description.

And for a moment, she wondered just how much time it would take for King Zack to realize that they were meant for each other, that the appearance he saw was just a veil. She wondered if the King would be able to see beyond and realize that…If one day, she could call this city her homeland. Because she had begun to love it, and to love him as well.

Zack stared at Prince Adam and found him absorbed with the majestic view in front of him. Once again, just the look of those blue eyes and the innocence of his face made him feel flustered and his cheeks became covered with blush. It was embarrassing to think of his savior in that way, but he couldn't help but want to…to embrace him…yes. To hold him tightly in his arms and feel if all that fragility was actually true. Mentally, he reprimanded himself strongly. Prince Adam had come from Elysion with him and it was his utmost duty to protect him and care for him as long as he would live by his side. Such thoughts were not just highly disrespectful towards his precious guest but went as far as being a sin…

The guards noticed. But no one said a thing. For them, the person accompanying their King was a High Lady and a very special one because despite her simple robes and adornments, she exuded royalty and dominion. She was obviously used to wield power, and yet, she seemed like a young woman who has just come to age and enjoys the flowers and romance for the first time. They couldn't actually understand why their Lord treated her like a man when it was obvious she wasn't; maybe, the fall during the battle had been too much and the King´s perception had been blurred. Or maybe, she was of a different nature and that caused their Lord a certain type of blindness that didn't let him see who she really was. For them, her sudden appearance out of nowhere during the battle meant that she wasn't a normal human being. It was impossible for a woman, no matter how strong, to live in the dark forest at that time of the year, with beasts and unnamed monsters running around. Her frail appearance just confirmed them that.

As to who she was, the guards and the people who saw them entering through the Silver Gate, were certain that she was no normal woman. In fact, many wondered if the King had gotten married to a nymph of the forest, or a Queen of a far away land, as they both entered into the city riding their horses side by side, sharing the same dignity and honor. People from the Frozen Lands knew that their Lord just did that when he rode with his brothers; the Lady accompanying him seemed to deserve the same respect, not only for the favor the King gave to her, but because of her own presence and power.

--This is my home, Prince—he said when they arrived to the first hall of the castle—And for the time you may want to stay in our world, so will be yours…

They dismounted and some servants took care of the horses. The Guards were dismissed despite their claims to stay beside the King and make sure that he was revised by a doctor. His wounds were not life threatening but they wanted the best for their Lord. Amy assured them that she would take under her responsibility the Kings treatment and rest and upon hearing her words, and her authority they took their leave without further hesitation. The battle had been exhausting as well as the trip back to the city and their families would love to know they had survived and succeeded. Amy helped the King, along with some confused maids and servants of the castle, to get into his private quarters. She asked for herbs, medicines and material to cure the wounds he still had in his body. And suddenly found herself alone with him in the same room, and realized that she was to help him out of his clothes. It was natural for him to ask her that, since he saw her as a man… She tried to tell herself that she had to do it, that there was nothing strange about seeing him naked.

But it was easier said than done. She helped him to get rid of his cloak and arms, and just being near his body made her feel warmer and more tense. Amy became aware of something no book had ever told her before, of just how much she liked him, and not only because of his demeanor and presence were just as she preferred, but because of his physical attributes. She had to look to the floor as she unbuttoned his combat robe and slid it over his head, the thought of his chest, of the skin and the warmth she could feel already making her to blush furiously. The King as well looked to another place and also tried to close his eyes and concentrate in the task of not revealing how much the thought disturbed him. He liked the Prince. But feeling that wasn't right and that was it in his mind. His body and heart felt in other way, but he refused to accept it with all his might. And then the moment was broken as the servants came back with the things Amy asked. She finished her task and after leaving the King under the covers and rapidly drifting into sleep, she stayed there, beside him, staring at him and wondering if one day he would see the truth. To her mind came the words Helios said before saying her goodbyes.

--The time comes for all of us, my Lady—he murmured after taking her hands—For you and even for me, as one day, a precious Maiden with a beautiful dream will take my heart away. Do not despair, because Love is the Light, and it moves galaxies and universes with it´s strength. Love will take away the illusion over you, and beloved you will be…


	4. Beloved

**THE LAST ELYSIAN PRINCESS**

OK people, I think I´m doing way to well these days. Im behaving nicely with you posting you interesting stories almost every day and then... I almost get no reviews!! Snif, snif... Buuuu, no fair... At least say good, nice, bad... Show me you are there, I´m begging you guys...

Two more chapters to go. I guess maybe for next week this story and Lovefool are going to be finished. I hope... Mid terms and projects are drawing near and near... So, you know how to keep me motivated to write even if I got plenty of lovely marketing studies to do.

I dont own any of Sailor Moon, not that I wouldnt like to, but you know, life is so unfair...

CHAPTER IV. BELOVED

Why was he so attracted to Prince Adam, why his heart felt at ease when he was around? King Zack thought while gazing down into the city from the intimacy of his private balcony. Why seeing him playing in the snow outside with other maids or mesmerized reading a book made him realize of his own longings?

The rumors had come to his ears. That the King was indeed strange, that he had no interest in woman… He thought it was because the people could see how he felt about Prince Adam and that made him sad and restless. In the last months, he had distanced himself from the young man and he seemed to resent it. After all, the King concluded, it was really inconsiderate from his side to treat his dearest guest with such long distance.

What his people were wondering was the reason of his coldness towards the Lady that had come with him, why hadn't he wooed her or made advances so that the country would have a Queen as it was proper. This and the fact that the population treated Prince Adam as a rightful Lady remained unknown to King Zack. When he heard rumors concerning a Lady he assumed they would be speaking of some woman in the Court.

In the few moments they were alone, usually in his office or in the gardens, they talked normally and nicely and for once, the King forgot his fears and problems and talked normally and even cheerfully of so many things. Prince Adam´s intelligence matched that of King Zack so well that he realized not even his brothers were as sharp and analytic as him. He loved to read just as much as the King did and also, weeks after his arrival to Glacia and during their first night stroll in the city, Prince Adam began to teach him the art of reading the stars.

The first question was simply answered. As King Zack stared intently into the skyline and thought of the happiness his brothers had, he realized he was attracted to Prince Adam because he was all that he wanted in the person he would love. His behavior, his intelligence and gentle ways were so soothing, so refreshing to him that he couldn't help but feel at ease, as if he was in presence of another part of his own soul.

But that couldn't be. Or could it? Maybe, if he weren't a King, if he wouldn't be responsible for so many people, if he were just a simple person, he would allow himself to love Prince Adam. But as he was the King, he couldn't. He had to struggle with his uncertainty and suffer because he had to deny his feelings and force himself to froze them in a deep part of his heart where no one could reach them.

* * *

Lady Amy waited patiently and remained by the Kings side, all those months trying her best to not crumble under the difficulty of her position. She was hurt many times by his blindness; knowing that he was letting the days pass and his feelings buried in a coffin of ice. He wasn't even trying to learn or to understand, much less feel… Some nights, she cried and cried to no end, until sleep beat her and she dreamt of Elysion. She spoke a lot those days with the Guardian of Time, and her words of hope and encouragement helped her to get back to her feet the next day.

She too had heard rumors. Why was she always dressed like a man if she was a Lady? Why had the King been so cold towards her when they should be madly in love, married and trying hard to bring a Heir to the empire. Many even tried to test her, as if to prove that she wasn't some sort of demon or vicious woman that the King by unknown reasons had brought and now couldn't get rid of. And Amy patiently and tenderly showed them that she was indeed just a sweet young woman.

No one knew how she longed for the beautiful dresses the other ladies of the court and city used, no one saw the sad look that passed her eyes when she saw herself in a mirror, unable to get rid of those manly garments because there were many that could see her as she was as well as those who couldn't and would protest to see a man using women clothes. It was her curse, and she had to patiently wait for him to realize so many things. In her dreams, when she asked Setsuna if she could reveal herself, she always said no. That it wasn't yet the time…

So, instead of surrendering to despair, she opted to get to know the King as no one had ever done; that at least gave her the satisfaction of knowing how near her soul was to his, how good it felt in some moments to be with him with the certainty that if he ever realized his feelings and found the way to see her as she was, their relationship would be a tender one…

Amy sighed and looked at the Moon. It was full tonight and shone brightly over the Palace Gardens. That night she couldn't sleep because the moonlight made her remember of her sisters. Now more than ever, she felt envious of them. None had had the trouble she had with the men they loved. When they all left Elysion, the Kings of the Four empires had been completely and madly in love with them. Amy had sent letters to her sisters as soon as she arrived and today, Lita´s had arrived, her home was in the other side of the world, in the biggest forest to ever exist in the memory of men, and she lived a happy life beside her King. She too had been touched by the fact that she had found King Zack and that she left Elysion. Still, she didn't ask anything about the deepness of her relationship with the King neither asked if the curse had been broken. She just said that as soon as she could, she would come and visit and that she hoped with all of her soul that by the moment she arrived the weeding of her oldest sister would be near.

Amy stared at the roses in the garden. They were like her sisters. Beautiful and proud of themselves. They could make other people love them without having to hide anything.

--But you too are like a rose, just that you are a blue one…--she said.

--Impossible.—

The same thing thought King Zack as he heard Prince Adam speaking of blue roses in the middle of that freezing night. He approached silently, his silvery clothes making no noise. Prince Adam spun around gracefully and his smile at the view of him made the King´s heart flutter away and a rosy blush stained his cheeks. He too was so shy…

--Yes, my Lord…Impossible—Prince Adam repeated. Then the smile abandoned his eyes and the night became cold and lonely again. The King was surprised because he knew his recent coldness was the cause of all that. And then the idea struck him.

--Come with me Prince Adam, let me show you something before we both go back to sleep—

And together they walked to the center of the garden, were the flowers were denser and the thorns were not so easy to evade. The King signaled a special spot and Amy gasped. Her eyes couldn't believe it until the King reached the flower and cut it out of the plant and then turned to offer it to her. Her heart began to thump loudly as she stared in disbelief at the blushed face of the King.

--You might be like this blue rose, impossible—he said with a suddenly sad voice—But still, you are a beautiful illusion that someone keeps beloved to his heart…

Amy took the rose in her hands and then knew that there was hope for them. That even if he left her tonight, his words were true and that his sadness was as deep as hers. Because he too, loved.


	5. Lady Amy

**THE LAST ELYSIAN PRINCESS**

Filmaker and Raye85: This chapter is for you guys. I really appreciate your support to this story, thanks a million!!

Most probably, I´ll be posting the final chapter tomorrow. Till then, keep tuned people!!

**CHAPTER V. LADY AMY**

When the year was about to come to its end, news arrived to Glacia about the soon to arrive Queens of the Four Empires while Prince Adam and King Zack played passionately a game of power and tactics. The King had been the one to come across it in a old document hidden in his personal library. It had already a few centuries, but for the King it had been as learning it yesterday. As he taught Prince Adam, he discovered how the young man seemed to like it just as much as he did and since then, they both fought fantastic and long battles. Lately, their scores were tied and that couldn't be anything but a highly satisfactory thing for both of them. At last, the King had found a very honorable excuse to spend hours and hours with Prince Adam, the game creating a universe where only both of them and their intelligences existed.

For Ami, the game went beyond proving herself that she could beat him, very soundly sometimes. She deeply admired King´s Zack wise and the sharpness of his thoughts. But what she liked the most was the fact that the long hours together gave her the chance to steal loving and deep glances at him. She didn't know that was the main motivation for the King to keep playing with her, as well.

That day, however, Ami felt happiness running through her veins knowing that her sisters were to come soon and she would see them again after so many years. Immediately, the King set people to organize a huge celebration for the arrival of the Queens and that meant a festival in the normally serious and calmed city like none seen in many, many years. Prince Adam offered the King his warmest smile at such expression of consideration for the women to come.

--After all—he said with a gentle and soft smile—they are also my brother´s wives. They are my sisters too and we both have the right to celebrate their visit—

A month later, when the days had become shorter and the world rested in the peace and quietness of the winter, the four Queens arrived to the city. Strangely, they all arrived the same day though at different times. Their fabulous caravans brought wonders from all over the world and news from far away places that many had just heard off. Suddenly, the city became lively and warm despite the cold of the season and it all made the mood different, as if in the air floated the premonition of good things that would come soon.

A huge and luxurious party was given that night and the four Queens were the special guests. The many ladies of the court, beautiful in their delicate dresses couldn't outshine the princesses of Elysion who seemed to carry some sort of light deep inside them. The many attendants noticed that Prince Adam too, shone along with his sisters and wondered if they were creatures of this world.

Silently seating in his throne, King Zack observed the celebration, but mostly, every move and smile Prince Adam made. In his mind, he wondered how things would be different between them if he had been a woman, just like his sisters. If Prince Adam were to be a lady, by now, they would be definitely married and the celebration would be not only because of his sisters but also for the beginning of their life together.

He loved. But his love was impossible. All of this months, he had felt envious of his brothers, of the families they were building along with those radiant women from Elysian. His love would have to be different, only shown as a deep and special friendship…

* * *

The four women brought with them news of happy lives and well run empires. Their husbands all stayed home but sent their warmest regards for the newly arrived Prince Adam. Late that night, the Royal Baths were crowded with the laughter of those five. Ami truly celebrated and enjoyed the happiness of her sisters, but after a couple of hours of stories, it all came down to her and her relationship with the King. And to that, Ami had nothing to say other than the fact that she was near to his soul but not so much to his heart.

--Thick headed man—pronounced Mina—Typical. I thought Mal was the worst of them all but now I see I was wrong—

--Shut up, Mina!!—yelled both Serena and Rei. Lita just gave her a glare for her lack of tact.

--The price we paid for that battle was high—said Ami remembering the old days, so much sadness in her voice. The other four women stared at each other and decided it was time to give her older sister a supportive hug.

--We know this is hard, little nymph—said Lita—That´s why we came to see you—

That night, the King couldn't sleep as sad thoughts kept plaguing him and when he realized that just a good game with Prince Adam would calm him down, he set off with the board and the pieces to find him. He knew he was being extremely inconsiderate as to go and fetch him from his sisters side when they hadn't seen each other in such a long time. But he needed to see him, for a reason that now seemed unbelievable important, just as if his life depended on it.

He called to the door of the Prince just to be received by a cheerful looking Serena and when he asked her if Prince Adam was in there, she answered with a wide smile that he was still in the bath rooms. Mina poked her blonde head too and said with a suspicious voice that, maybe, just maybe, Prince Adam had already finished his night bath and would be delighted to play with him. When the Queens closed the door, King Zack had the sudden impression that he had been tricked somehow.

But still, he walked to the Royal Baths and began to think again in the possibilities that became impossible because Prince Adam was a man and not a Lady. They could just remain as friends for the centuries to come. Maybe, both of them would find a family and have children of their own… The image of the young man with children in his arms moved something deep inside him. The smile he could envision was so beautiful... His happiness would be his own…

Even if his heart was torn apart, he would never stop feeling what he felt. Physically speaking and to the eyes of others, it wasn't correct. But as he began to open the door of the bath, he realized there was no need to feel shame for something so beautiful. The feelings he had were true and honest and despite Prince Adam´s gender, he loved his soul, the very essence of his existence and he prayed that in the ages to come, when their souls would be born again, they could truly live those feelings…

The sound of a gentle voice came to his ears, and also the melody of a harp. Yes, the maids had said something of a lady bringing one into the bathroom some days ago. And as he stepped in, his eyes caught sight of something incredible…

There, in the far corner of the bath, beyond a lake of steamy water sat the female version of Prince Adam. Her hair was the same color and length, her porcelain skin the same tone as his. Though she was completely naked, the harp she held and her position hid the intimate shapes of her body. Her face was so delicate and her expression just the one he always saw when the young man was in deep meditation. King Zack stood rooted to the spot, admiring her as if she had just come out of his wild fantasies of Prince Adam being a woman, of a future for them. In the moment he heard her voice again, and the melody that the stroke of her fingers produced in the instrument, as his eyes took on her petite figure, he knew it was true… And more than ever, he loved her…

Her song was sad at the beginning, and it spoke of blue roses, of feelings that couldn't find the way to the loved ones, of the same pain he had gone through all of this time…Then it sang about hope and finally of happiness because the feelings existed, because love would eventually find the way.

Zack left the board and the pieces fall down to the floor and she noticed his presence. The light of recognition flared in her ocean blue eyes and a deep blush stained her cheeks, she hastily put the harp beside and returned to the water that covered her up to her neck while she tried to hide herself from his piercing eyes. He just could think about reaching for her, to hug her tightly as he had wanted for so much time… To convince himself that it was true and she was real. Without further hesitation, he walked inside the lukewarm water without second thoughts to his royal clothes. All his mind and will were concentrated into her.

And when he finally stood in front of her, with the water up to his waist, his eyes remained glued to her. As in his garden, the impossible blue rose came to exist…

--You…

--My Lord, it is so late…--she said without realizing he now could see her in her true form. He grabbed her and made her stand up, so near him that she could feel the thundering sound of his heart and she then noticed the adoring expression in his face as he gently cupped her delicate one with his hand.

--I know it´s you… I can finally see you…--he whispered and then her eyes became wide with surprise—I don't now what illusion made me blind to you all of this time, my Lady…But it is finally gone...

--My Lord…--she sobbed and seeing her pained expression, he brought his forehead to hers.

--Tell me your real name… How are you truly called, Elysian Princess…--he pleaded and then Amy smiled with relief. Finally, the day had come for them.

--I´m Amy… My Lord…

--Amy…--he repeated with a happy expression painted in his whole body—Amy…

He embraced her tightly then, relieving in the peace and comfort he could feel possessing both of them. They fitted together as one being, so right… Because they were one being now, their souls one as well as their love. And when she caressed his face with her delicate fingers and infinite love in her eyes, Zack knew that kissing her lips was all he wanted and needed.


	6. Aqua Illussion

**THE LAST ELYSIAN PRINCESS**

Yay!! Finally I finish a story!! Weee good for me and for you guys who have kept reading and supporting this little story. Hopefully Lovefool will be finished this week as well and then I´ll keep on with my other two stories. Just to tell you, it is very likely that Cat´s in the balcony gets finished well before Let me be the One to Love you more.

Filmaker and Raye85, this ending chapter is dedicated to you!!

CHAPTER VI. AQUA ILLUSION

The few hours that remained of that night were spent in Zack´s quarters. After many tender kisses in the bath room, the game and the harp were forgotten and so were Amy´s sisters; what they now wanted was to be able to be together and enjoy the wonders of love. He said that as soon as the sun came out, he would announce his vows of eternal love to her and give her the rightful position of his Queen, the Ruler of the Empire along with him.

--Amy… my blue rose…

Just as he carried her into his room, she felt that nothing at all mattered more than this, more than the fact that they had finally found the way to each other. The night was indeed cold, and despite the warm fires always lit in his quarters, she felt the bit of the low temperatures and shivered in his arms, though that was not only caused because of cold.

--I love you—he said tenderly while looking straight at her eyes. He then kneeled before her and took her hand in his—Please, beloved, accept me and my feelings for you…

Amy held his hand tightly and motioned for him to stand up. When he did so, she stared lovingly into his eyes.

--I love you too, My Lord—she said while getting nearer and nearer to his lips—I accept you and all of your feelings…

When King Zack came back to his senses, he had already taken her into his bed, below thick and warm covers that would defend them against the winter cold. Many happy thoughts crossed his mind as he lay beside her, thoughts of the present that he was enjoying like nothing ever before. Happy things to come in that same room, when they would spend nights of tender kisses, of delicate caresses 

and passionate love. Trying to remain as calmed as possible despite his overwhelming need to kiss her senseless, he asked the question that had him curious since he could see her true self.

--Why couldn't I see who you really were? What magic blind my eyes to you all this time?—

--That´s a long story, My Lord…

--Call my name Amy…--he whispered to her ear before kissing her cheeks—Don't call me your lord anymore when it´s only you and me…

--…Zack…--she said smiling—it´s a long story… The sun will be out in the sky when I finish it…

--It doesn't matter—he reassured her—Tonight, sleep wont come to me. I´m too happy to feel tired if I have you in my arms...

And then, Amy began her story. She told him of the secrets of her own existence and her sisters. She unveiled the miracle of being born from the Great Light directly into Elysion when the vast majority of the souls born in the real world and visit Elysion only in their dreams. She told him of the three first that were before anyone else in the Land of dreams.

--Even before having names, a shadow came to Elysion and it was in us to fight it. The battle between us and that part of Chaos was long and tiring; in the end we won and peace came back—she said—But before that, we paid a high price in order to gather the power to defeat our enemy—

And the enemy cursed them. Since then, there was the Guardian of Time, a powerful Lady with the strength to open at will the secret passages of time, her curse was that of eternal loneliness…Then came to exist the Guardian of Silence, a young woman with power enough to defeat any enemy, but with the curse of losing her own life in the process, of being shunned and feared because of her terrible power and what it could do to an entire universe.

And finally, there was her, The Guardian of Wisdom. Her knowledge of things so deep as the ocean, her understanding of people´s hearts and dreams just like a clear reflection she could see. But then, cursed to be an illusion that hid her true self and that only those who accepted the strongest of the forms of the light, love, as it was, pure and true, could see beyond.

--It was a long time before I myself accepted that I kept being the same person despite my appearance. Only when you felt that your feelings for me were not shameful because they were true and honest as the daylight, you were be able to see me—she said with a trembling voice as to finish her story, since the sun had already began to shine in the world—And with that, I´m free and every one will now be able to do so as well, all thanks to your love--

* * *

That night, a huge celebration like nothing ever seen before was held in the city. The reason went unknown to everyone except for the King and a few others. All the citizens of the city and the population of the cities nearby were invited and they eagerly participated without asking. Banquets and music along with comfortable fires all around the castle and the city warmed the ambient anticipating some important event to happen.

Then the Four Queens descended the staircase of the entrance to the palace, along with the Four Kings, the brother´s of King Zack that were brought by magic for just that day. The four royal couples shone in their happiness and content more than for the wonder of their garments, that the crowd could see were indeed stunning.

But what had the crowd attention was the sudden apparition of the King, walking hand in hand with a Lady, signaling her has the rightful Queen of the Frozen Lands. They were both clad on silver, they both looking surreal and delicate in the beautiful image they made together

--People of Glacia!!—he spoke—People of this Land of Ice!! Here is my wife and love!! From this day, no more Lady Amy, Princess of Elysion, but Queen Amy of the Frozen Lands!!

* * *

After receiving their familie´s best wishes of happiness, the Court happiness that there was finally a Queen and the hopes of the entire city of better times to come; as the roar of the celebration went on, Amy and Zack found themselves escaping to their own room. They both craved for intimancy and time to be spent alone together.

Amy thought that she should have been scared, but after the feelings she had experienced the night before, completely naked in his arms, she knew it was just natural and the right thing to do. As he opened the door and turned to catch her in his arms to carry her into their wedlock, Amy just giggled and prepared to face the first moments of their married life with happiness.

So did Zack. Back in their refuge, he could feel her and hear his own name being whispered by her lips, her voice trembling after kisses and caresses that had him blushing furiously. That night, their room was warmer than before, as to allow them the pleasures of stare at each other´s skin as they peeled the clothes off their bodies. So slowly that in other day, they would have been frozen.

When they laid in bed that night, they both were all less cold. Zack revealed in the beautiful view of the nymph she was, of her shyness and the blush in her cheeks as his eyes traveled all over her body, consuming her with his gaze in a way he just could do with her. He then smiled at some far away rumor that he liked men instead of women. Physically speaking, she was all he wanted and more. But now he knew that being a woman or man was of no importance in the light of true feelings of love.

They made love slowly, allowing themselves time to enjoy new discovered sensations, and the sudden strengthen of their love through physical contact. It was wonderful to be able to feel so much in mind, body and soul and to know that they were finally together, that they would remain so for eternity. When they felt their bodies becoming one, the sensation and its strength, its meaning seemed almost sacred for them, the pleasure they experienced not only physical but mental, their happiness beyond words because describing what they felt as they melted into each other was impossible…

And that night, as they both finally slept tightly embraced, Amy finally stopped dreaming of Elysion and began dreaming with him and the life and love they now shared. Of their future together.

The end...


End file.
